FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of a product or system 10 including a modern breathing system used for a single stage turbocharger. Such a system may include a combustion engine 12 constructed and arranged to combust a fuel such as, but not limited to, gasoline or diesel fuel in the presence of oxygen. The system may further include a breathing system including an air intake side 14 and a combustion gas exhaust side 16. The air intake side 14 may include a manifold connected to the combustion engine to feed air into the cylinders of the combustion engine 12. A primary air intake conduit 20 may be provided and connected at one end to the air intake manifold 18 (or made a part thereof) and may include an open end 24 for drawing air there through. An air filter 26 may be located at or near the open end 24 of the air intake conduit 20.
The combustion gas exhaust side 16 may include an exhaust manifold 28 connected to the combustion engine 12 to exhaust combustion gases therefrom. The exhaust side 16 may further include a primary exhaust conduit 30 having a first end 32 connected to the exhaust manifold 28 (or made a part thereof) and may have an open end 34 for discharging exhaust gas to the atmosphere.
Such a system 10 may further include a first exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assembly 40 extending from the combustion gas exhaust side 16 to the air intake side 14. A first EGR valve 46 may be provided in fluid communication with the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 and constructed and arranged to flow exhaust gas from the exhaust side 16 to the air intake side 14 and into the combustion engine 12. The first EGR assembly 40 may further include a primary EGR line 42 having a first end 41 connected to the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 and a second end 43 connected to the air intake conduit 20. A cooler 44 may be provided in fluid communication with the primary EGR line 42 for cooling the exhaust gas flowing therethrough.
The system 10 may further include a turbocharger 48 having a turbine 50 in fluid communication with the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 and having a compressor 52 in fluid communication with the primary air intake conduit 20 to compress gases such as, but not limited to, air flowing there through. An air charge cooler 56 may be provided in the primary air intake conduit 20 downstream of the compressor 52. A throttle valve 58 may be provided in the primary air intake conduit 20 downstream out of compressor 52 and upstream of the connection point of the second end 43 of the primary EGR line 42 to the primary air intake conduit 20.
A number of the emission control components may be provided in a primary exhaust gas conduit line 30 typically downstream of the turbine 50. For example, a particulate filter 54 may be provided downstream of the turbine 50. Other emission control components such as, but not limited to, a catalytic converter 36 and a muffler 38 may also be provided downstream of the turbine 50. Further exhaust after treatment devices such as lean NOX traps may also be provided.
Optionally a second exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assembly 70 may be provided extending from the combustion exhaust gas side 16 at a location downstream of the turbine 50 to the air intake side 14. The second EGR assembly 70 may include a second EGR line 71 having a first end 72 connected to the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 and a second end 74 connected to the air intake conduit 20. A cooler 78 may be provided in fluid communication with the second EGR line 71 for cooling exhaust gases flowing there through. A second EGR valve 76 may be provided and constructed and arranged to control the amount of exhaust gas flowing through the second EGR line 71. An exhaust throttle valve 120 may be provided in the primary exhaust conduit 30 downstream of the connection point of the first end of the second EGR line to the primary exhaust gas conduit 30. The exhaust gas throttle valve 120 may be utilized to control the amount of exhaust gas going into the second EGR line 71.
When such a system 10 includes a particulate filter 54, particulate matter such as, but not limited to soot, is collected in the particulate filter 54. If too much particulate matter is allowed to accumulate in the particulate filter 54, such may adversely impact operation of the system 10 or various components thereof or may adversely impact emissions. The particulate filter 54 may be regenerated to burn off the particulate matter allowing the particulate filter 54 to be used to more effectively collect more particulate matter without adversely impacting the operation of the system 10.
Referring now to FIG. 2, in a system 10 similar to that illustrated in FIG. 1, a second air intake line 122 may be provided and may have a first end 124 connected to the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 and a second open end 126 to draw air from the atmosphere. A blower 127 may be provided in the second air intake conduit 122 to force air into the primary exhaust gas conduit 30 at a location upstream of the particulate filter 54. A burner 128 may also be provided to heat the air flowing through the second air intake line 122 to facilitate regeneration of the particulate filter 54. Such blowers 127 are typically constructed and arranged to provide a pressure ratio of the absolute outlet pressure over the inlet pressure of less than or equal to 1.1.